The present invention relates to the field of equipment for the distribution of energy, more specifically, an electrical power strip configured for use with a power meter.
Modern power strips connect to electric sockets in walls both to extend the reach of electric device cords and to provide a plurality of electric sockets for electric devices. Power strips are limited because they do not monitor the power consumption of electric devices. With knowing the power consumption of these electric devices, a user can easily overload an extension cord which poses a fire hazard. Moreover, it is advantageous for a power strip to have a power meter because it helps users to monitor the power usage of their devices which allows the development of more efficient energy management plans.